


[哈德]生路

by porridge123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Harry Potter, Virginity, first night of marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge123/pseuds/porridge123
Summary: 德拉科知道自己唯一的生路，就是和哈利成婚。*战后背景，审判之前，有机会可能会把这个脑洞补全。





	[哈德]生路

喝酒是哈利的提议，他说这样会比较容易一点。德拉科讥讽地一笑：“酒后乱性？”此时他正坐在格里莫广场12号一个古老的吧台上，对着布莱克家族珍贵的葡萄酒窖藏挑挑拣拣。哈利扶了下眼镜，无奈地耸肩：“我正在努力地想要温柔一点。别总表现得像个混蛋，德拉科。”  
可我就是个混蛋。德拉科咬着手指，身体不自觉地微微发抖。他尽量装作漫不经心的老练样子，心思却慌得根本看不进去酒瓶标签上的字。他习惯性地用攻击代替防守，竖起全身的刺来：“我以为你会是个粗暴的类型，波特。就像你那杂乱的头发一样，野蛮，无脑，全凭本能。”德拉科自暴自弃地放弃了寻找，随意地用飞来咒抽了一瓶出来，眼睛盯着酒液，不敢看其他任何地方。  
哈利随意地站在吧台边，用一种神奇的不知名的麻瓜工具开启酒瓶，他轻轻笑了起来：“随你怎么说，德拉科。一会儿你就知道了不是吗？害怕了？”  
“害怕？”德拉科挑起眼皮，银色的瞳孔闪着金属一样的光芒：“你是在挑衅我吗？波特？”  
哈利直接对着酒瓶豪迈地喝了一口，毫无预兆地猛地靠近了德拉科，吓得对方大力地后仰，差点失去平衡从吧椅上摔了下去。  
好在哈利眼疾手快地抱住了对方的腰，德拉科则心有余悸地死死拽住了对方松垮的睡衣领口，感觉自己的心脏仿佛变成了一个定时炸弹，在胸膛里疯狂地剧烈跳动，哈利则是那个气定神闲地拿着引线的人——德拉科恨死这种感觉了。  
“该死的！你搞什么鬼！”德拉科回过神来，气急败坏地吼叫。仿佛自己的声音大一分，勇气就能多一分似的。  
哈利的大手从腰部往上暧昧地移动，隔着一层薄薄的丝绸睡衣，德拉科能感觉到对方那温暖的，近乎于炽热的体温，带着安心而强大的魔法气息，瞬间包裹住自己。他紧张地吞咽着，身体却在对方的安抚下不自觉地放松了，两个人的呼吸交缠，德拉科甚至能闻到哈利下巴上残留的剃须膏的气味，是一种若有若无的薄荷清香。  
哈利揉捏着他的后颈，手指插进他柔软的金发里，鼻尖贴着德拉科微微泛红的耳垂，呼吸声陡然间大了一倍不止，在德拉科的耳边嚣张跋扈地宣告存在感。  
“喂，波特！我的酒还没喝。”德拉科希望自己说的气势凌然，然而话一出口，却变成了近乎于呢喃的气音，颤抖着甚至还有些慌乱。  
“我改主意了。”  
下一秒，德拉科就被摔进了柔软的床铺里，对方野兽一样的热吻落在他细白的脖颈上，几乎可以称得上是舔舐和啃咬。  
“在屋子里移形换影？嗯？这么着急？还是你在炫耀自己的魔法天赋？”  
“梅林！闭嘴你这个小混蛋！”哈利的喘息声还是那么聒噪，连带着德拉科的呼吸也急促了起来。明明是在快要临近圣诞的伦敦，房间里却热得像烈日下的夏威夷。  
对方的一只手急不可耐地撩开暗绿色的睡袍下摆，兜住了白嫩的屁股，像面团一样大力地揉捏着。  
“哦！嘿！”德拉科抱住身上人的脖子，大声地抗议：“你不能！轻点，你这个蠢狮子！”  
哈利在他精致的锁骨上大力地咬了一口，牙印深得几乎要渗出血来。德拉科近乎于夸张地尖叫，细长的小腿踢打着对方，在哈利宽厚的肩胛骨上留下了不浅的抓痕。  
“难驯服的小野猫，是不是？”哈利强有力的手指在他隐秘的后穴处打转，仿佛是在等待许可。  
德拉科全身的肌肉绷得紧紧的，他金色的长睫毛颤抖着，急促而又难以抑制得发出意味不明的呻吟声。“等、等等，波特！”  
他们的牙齿嗑在一起，嘴唇挤压着，互相吮吸。哈利轻轻拖着对方的后颈加深了这个吻，舌头互相追逐着，如同舌尖上的的魁地奇一样激烈。德拉科暗绿色的睡袍被解开，苍白的身体如同花蕊一样暴露在空气中，与身下酒红色的床单形成了鲜明的对比，让人血脉贲张。哈利流连忘返地又在他柔软的嘴唇上啄吻几下，而德拉科已经满脸通红，胸膛急剧地起伏着，银色的瞳孔已经失去了焦点，带着一种纯情而无措的茫然。  
“梅林，你不会是？”  
“闭嘴！波特！”德拉科的脸又红了几度，“别啰嗦！”  
哈利的嘴角扬起一个大大的，灿烂的笑容：“如你所愿，我的王子。”  
他把瘫软在床上的德拉科半抱起来，面对面揽在自己怀里，咬着他后颈柔软的皮肤，温柔又霸道地留下一个又一个标志所有权的印记。德拉科双腿大张着坐在他已经硬得发紫的性器上，发出痛苦又愉快的呻吟，全身都泛起了红潮。  
“梅林！操！”哈利大力地傻着德拉科的细腰，不断地在对方柔软细腻的大腿内侧肌肤处摩擦，嘴上仿佛饥饿的野兽一般，贪婪地啃咬着对方浅色的乳头。  
德拉科就像溺水的人抓住救命稻草一样死死地抓着救世主的黑发，已经全硬的性器在对方的小腹处摩擦，甚至流出了不少前液来。“哈利，哈利，帮我！”  
哈利把人重新压倒在床上，拉起对方修长的双腿，从脚踝处细细密密地吻起。“德拉科，德拉科！你是这么该死的完美，梅林，想把你永远锁在床上！”  
德拉科握住了自己的性器开始上下撸动着，柔软的嘴唇微微张开，露出一点洁白的牙齿和鲜红的舌尖，喘息声化成了最烈性的春药。哈利怒吼一声，德拉科的双手就被实体化的魔法绳绑住固定在在床头两侧，双腿大张着，一览无余。  
哈利温柔地吻着他的唇角，揉捏着德拉科大腿的肌肉，悄悄探入了一根手指。德拉科的眼睛里已经泛起了泪光：“哈利！让我碰碰它！”  
哈利低声念了什么咒语，一股微凉的液体被送进了德拉科的后穴。“哈利！哈利！”他的双腿挣动着，似乎是想摆脱这种不适的异物感。  
“乖乖的，小猫咪。”哈利强硬地分开他的双腿，插入了第二根手指。“不会痛的，我保证，德拉科，我的小猫咪，嗯？”  
德拉科开始哭起来，眼泪仿佛不受控制地往下掉，扭动着身体央求着哈利：“不要进去了，求你！哈利，下次，哈利！我的，我的，求你放开我，求你碰碰它！”  
哈利插入了第三根手指，有节奏地律动着，德拉科的性器涨得更大了，可怜巴巴地流着水，仿佛也像主人一样在哭泣。  
哈利温柔地捧起对方的脸庞，舔走了下巴上挂着的，晶莹的泪珠。“你怎么连泪水都是甜的？宝贝？”两个人又开始温柔而缱绻地接吻，性器贴在一起摩擦的时候，他们都不约而同地发出了满足的喟叹。  
就在德拉科沉溺于这个吻的时候，哈利调整好了位置，慢慢地把自己的性器送了进去。  
“啊！哈、哈，呜呜！”  
德拉科的脖颈后仰着，整个上半身几乎弯成了一把满月形的弓，嘴里发出意味不明的呻吟声，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“梅林的甜奶油啊！你里面好热，好紧！”哈利双手用力捏着对方圆润饱满的臀部，发出满足的叹息。德拉科的双手终于得以解放，哈利捧着他完美的手腕不住地揉捏，轻吻，做足了一副温柔体贴的情人姿态，下身却粗暴而直接地开始了冲刺。  
“不！哦不，哦梅林，哈利！”德拉科像狂风中失去了翅膀的金探子一样，找不到着力点，只能随着哈利的律动被动地承受。柔软的金发如同绸缎一样铺散在枕头上，全身泛起红潮仿佛盛开的玫瑰。  
“你好棒，天啊，我的德拉科。”哈利觉得自己全身奔涌着的血液都快乐地要沸腾起来，丝丝缕缕的魔力开始探出温柔的触角，缠绕在身下金发美人的脖颈，手腕，脚踝，腰肢上，散发出柔和而温暖的光芒。对方的魔力似乎也收到召唤，德拉科似乎是散发着天使一样的银色光芒，两个人的魔法交织在一起结成网纱，把他们牢牢地，紧密地笼罩在一起，迸发出幸福的魔法火花。  
两个人几乎是同时达到高潮，哈利发出狮子一样餍足的低吼，德拉科则几乎是痉挛着射出自己的精液，久久不能回神。  
哈利躺在德拉科的身边，从背后紧紧地将他搂在怀里，食髓知味地轻轻吻着他耳后的皮肤，满意地闻到德拉科身上，除了那股自带的清冷的香气，还沾染上了属于自己的精液的气味。  
“魔法是这么美丽的事情，德拉科·波特。”  
德拉科转过身来，搂住他的脖子，感受到自己身体里流淌着的，那股属于哈利的，温暖的魔法力量。他从未觉得自己如此安全过。  
“是的，哈利·波特。”


End file.
